One Night On Bourbon Street 32
by Vyvyan Quill
Summary: So, this is an earlier version of chapter 3 that I found, and liked a lot better than the chapter I posted. Funny enough, though, the ending is the same for both, but taken from the opposite Boosh boy's perspective. I kind of like how that worked out, and like to think of this as less of a different chapter and more of an alternate chapter. Feedback would be lovely!


True, the mask was stuffy and humid, and he still couldn't see very well, but Noel was leading him by the hand through the dirty club to the bar, and the beer was coursing warmly through his veins, so it didn't matter. Noel bought them both three shots of varying neon colors and both took the shots in quick succession.

Then, with a grin, Noel slid his mask into place and took off his flowing black cape. He placed it in Julian's arms, asking, "Hold this?" before dashing off to the dance floor. He, of course, assumed Julian would want no part of the dancing, or at least that he would play the usual card of "scoping the scene" for as long as possible before Noel finally pressured him to sheepishly wander onto the dance floor for a few minutes.

Julian watched Noel's feathery hair bobbing between people toward the middle of the dance floor and, taking a deep breath, he slung the cape around his shoulders and tied it. Once he pushed through the initial crowd, it was easy to pick Noel out. Even without the phallic black mask, Noel was always the first thing Julian noticed in a room.

Now he was doing his signature dance – all elbows and knees with a few spastic flails thrown in for good measure – and a little space had been cleared out on the floor to give him room. People were watching him and it was impossible to tell whether Noel cared or not.

Julian worked through the crowd toward Noel. Bodies writhed around him, brushing his hips and torso briefly as he slid past. They were all so young. Julian was so old. Then again, so was Noel. And dammit, if Noel could dance like that at his age, so could Julian. With renewed confidence, he sidled up to Noel and began to dance.

Noel was feeling it, like really feeling it. The lights and the people and the booze all swirled together and Noel was surrounded by people and now Julian was there but Noel was alone and untouched and untouchable and nobody was bothering Noel because nobody could bother Noel. Noel was unbotherable, far and above the rest, better than the rest. Julian was better than him, but he was better than the rest, which of course meant that Julian was also better than the rest and together they were both better than the rest.

Noel and Julian never danced together. The few times Noel had tried, it had ended in disaster. Julian became the Tin Man before the oil, and Noel could practically taste the discomfort dripping from the man's pores Part of it was that neither of them could dance worth a shit. Noel used to worry that it was Noel's fault, that is Noel coud dance sexy, then Julian might loosen up more. But Noel's seen Julian dance with people who really know how to dance – male and female, friends and strangers – and he acted just the same. If only Julian could learn not to care about whether he could dance, he would have a great time, just like Noel.

But at least tonight Julian was out on the floor and that was all Noel could really hope for. It was more than Noel had gotten in months from Julian, and Noel basked in the radiance of the older man's presence like a kitten in a spot of sunlight. Girls and boys passed through, grinding and trying to catch eye contact with Noel, but Noel always drew closer to Julian and, to Noel's pleasure, Julian always started angling toward Noel as they both danced separately. It was a subtle bubble of protection, a silent message to would-be suitors of who Noel really belonged to.

After a while, Julian began to slow down, fanning himself with his shirt. Noel suggested a smoke break.

They slid off the dance floor and out into the cool night air of the patio where a dozen other cigarette smokers clustered in groups. The two men hid out in a corner and Noel immediately perched on the wooden handrail surrounding the little patio.

With a sigh of relief, the men took off their masks and wiped at their faces. Julian also finally took off Noel's stupid cape, which had left a massive sweat stain across Julian's back. The sweat cooled with the night's breeze.

Julian threw the cape on Noel's lap and pulled out a cigarette and leaned up near Noel.

"Dear Lord," Julian wheezed as he lit the cigarette, "Why do they keep clubs so warm?"

"We should start a tundra-themed club," Noel giggled, "We'll keep it at 20 under at all times, it'll be brilliant. We'll train penguins to serve the drinks and the dress code will be very strict: parkas and snowsuits only."

Julian smiled around the crackling cigarette as he took a drag. There was no joke or comeback from Julian. He simply looked at Noel, smiling. Noel held the gaze for a second, then got strangely embarrassed and looked away. He began to babble about how well the tour was going so far, picking at a fleck of dirt on his leggings.

Eventually, he looked back at Julian for input to the conversation. He started a little when he saw Julian was still watching Noel carefully, the same amused expression playing around his features. Noel began to chew his thumbnail.

"It's okay," Julian said, resting his hand near Noel's seated bottom. He reached his thumb up and stroked Noel's thigh. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

Julian was pleased to see Noel relax a bit. He smiled and placed his pale hand on Julian's forearm gently. "Just not used to seeing you so..."

"I know." They exchanged smiles, then Julian took a long drag and flicked the half-smoked fag away. "You ready to go back in?"

"Already? Aren't you still tired?"

"Nope," Julian said with a smirk, "Why? Are you?"

Julian felt like he used to in the early days, cocky and challenging for no reason in particular. He knew his worth, he knew he and Noel were worth fame and fortune and much more, and nobody could tell him differently. Now, with Noel watching him uncertainly, he felt that same rush of assuredness wash over him.

Before Noel had time to answer, Julian grabbed up his mask and pulled it over his face.

"You really like that thing, huh?" Noel asked with a chuckle.

Julian hummed an affirmative, then handed Noel his own mask. "I like yours, too."

"Yeah?" Noel asked as he tied the mask on, "Why's that?"

Julian paused. "Suits you."

Noel smiled a little, nodded. He popped off the handrail and spun the cape around his shoulders and tied it. He stood with his hands on his hips. "Shall we?"

Julian held out his elbow and Noel took it and they reentered the dance floor.

The music was blurred together so that there were no pauses between songs, so that it was like one long party song. Noel loved that because there was never a break in the music. Because if there was a break in the music, Julian might stop dancing. And if Julian stopped dancing, the night would be over. And Noel never wanted this night to be over.

This was not Julian. Julian did not stroke jawbones or interlock fingers in public. Noel did that and Julian shied away until one of them gave up and they either did or did not fuck.

But Julian was taking the reins and, to Noel's surprise, it felt good to let him. There was something to giving in to Julian, following his lead, never changing course unless Julian gave a cue. Most of the time, it felt scary or annoying when Julian tried to take the lead, and he would inevitably rail against it. If they began to fall into a pattern, Noel needed to break out, do something unpredictable. Tonight, though, it felt right, relenting to Julian's touch. It was like melting, but still knowing you're there.

Julian ground himself into Noel's thigh; the bigger man was hard as a rock. Noel looked up and could just barely see the man's squinty eyes under the big white mask. They shone out like coal catching firelight. They were wild, beckoning, even challenging. Noel swallowed hard.

Julian reached up and gripped Noel's pointy chin in his fingers and dragged the his face forward. Noel closed his eyes and tilted his head so the mask's long nose would not be in the way.

Noel's lips pressed against the cool plastic lips. They were exaggerated, larger than they should be, and Noel felt enveloped in the sensation. He could hear Julian breathing, and he imagined Julian's soft, hairy face behind the mask. He was so close, but they couldn't touch; the thought caused a little jump in Noel's crotch.

Julian let go and Noel pulled away, grinning. "What's gotten into you?" he mouthed.

He could hear Julian saying something, but the low buzziness of his voice got lost in the heavy club music.

"What?" Noel yelled.

Julian pushed the mask back and swept up close to Noel's ear. Noel's breath caught in his throat. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

Noel nodded.


End file.
